The instant invention relates generally to support brackets and more specifically it relates to a steady leveling device.
Numerous support brackets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support large articles on horizontal surfaces which may have uneven contours. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,680,326; 3,814,363 and 4,015,808 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.